The present invention relates to construction and concrete forming apparatus and, in particular, to a waler bracket for use with a concrete wall form.
Formwork or forming is used to contain and shape cementitious or other flowable construction material, such as concrete, during the pouring and setting, or curing, processes. One common use of formwork or forms is in the casting of walls. In forming or the use of forms, an outer form includes of a series of connected form walls or panels positioned in parallel vertical planes spaced a horizontal distance from a corresponding set of inner form panels to create a space within which the concrete is poured. The concrete form wall is reinforced by an exterior structure that may be made up of plywood and flanges horizontal beams formed by beam members, such as boards set edgewise to the walls. Ties are usually connected between the inner and outer form walls for retaining the walls against spreading, and these may extend horizontally through openings provided in the walls for connection of their opposite outer ends to horizontally extending reinforcing members, which are customarily mounted across and supported on the outer edge faces of the form wall or studs. These latter supporting members or stringers or walers connected to the outer form walls by wale brackets or C brackets and are often composed of two 2″×4″ boards, set edgewise to the walls. Walers are often arranged in pairs with some horizontal spacing provided therebetween to receive outer ends of tie wire which are fastened to outer faces of the walers by various adjustable securing means and wedges, as is well known in the art.
“Dimensional lumber” refers to lumber cut to standardized width and thickness. The nominal dimensions, such as two inches by four inches (or 2×4), are usually larger than the actual dimensions. Additionally, there are some variations in the actual dimensions of available lumber. It would be highly desirable to have a waler support bracket in the concrete form industry with a means of adjustment to accommodate for tolerance variations in lumber size.